


Little Lowee Wee

by CaptainL95



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: In the middle of the Hyrarule Snowfield, the goddess Blanc feels a burning need to make some yellow snow and take a Wii.





	Little Lowee Wee

“Brrr,” practically everyone in the party seemed to complain at the same time. They had reason to, the land of Lowee, and this Hyrarule Snowfield, were known for their arctic conditions, as snow covered every inch of the terrain. What a place for a guild request to send them. And to say the team was underdressed for the temperatures was an understatement. Neptune was in a short skirt, Noire was in a dress, Vert was showing off her body all over, and Compa had a skirt to cancel out her sweater. The only ones not suffering from the frigid winds were IF, who had enough of a fur-trimmed coat to make up for her short shorts, and Blanc, the CPU of this realm, and therefore used to the chill.

While many would say the presence of Blanc, a CPU, a goddess, was a blessing on this little group, in actuality, all four goddesses of Gamindustri were present. Noire was the CPU of Lastation, Vert was the CPU of Leanbox, and even if she didn't remember it, Neptune was actually the CPU of Planeptune. Though one wouldn't know it from the way she acted. “This place is more sub-zero than a fighting game spin-off! How does anyone live here?!”

“The people of Lowee are hearty and strong,” Blanc claimed.

“Well, I'm not! I'm going to freeze to death here! And it's really not helping that my PP's maxed out!” Neptune had been shivering this whole time, clutching her arms close to her chest, but the shaking seemed to get more severe as she gripped the front of her skirt, stepping in place, kicking the snow around her feet in small piles.

It was a surprise to no one that Neptune was so open about her bodily functions. Compa and IF could better attest, traveling with her the longest, but she had proven to have a minuscule bladder and no shame. Because of this, every time they needed to cross a long outdoor distance, Neptune would always need a pit stop, running behind the nearest bush with her hands on her crotch. And if there was no barrier for privacy nearby, she would easily undress in front of everyone.

Thankfully for everyone else, there was a sizable snow-covered bush just off the path. “Then hurry up and go,” Noire directed, pointing to the shrub as all came to a halt.

Neptune looked the plant over, like she would ever refuse, and turned to one of her friends. “Do you want to come with me, Iffy?”

Upon hearing the request, IF soon blushed, her blood hot and red enough to stave off the cold. “W-what makes you think I want to join you?!”

“You're basically the same size as me, don't you need to leak by now too?”

“Of course I don't! I'm nowhere near as tiny as you,” she shouted, taking misplaced offense to that sort of claim.

Vert's face fell. “Oh. I was hoping to get a view of Iffy doing that.”

“Aw, come on, Iffy,” Neptune continued, “I need someone else's body heat, or I'm going to freeze without all the warm pee inside me!”

Compa, ever the mediator, stepped forward. “Actually, I could probably stand to go about now, Nep-Nep.”

With a bright smile on her face, Neptune took Compa's hand and began leading her behind the bush. “That's it, Compa! Tinkle twins!” Because it was practically next to them, it wasn't long before the two were positioned on the opposite end of the plant. Unfortunately for all, the shrub wasn't exactly tall, only reaching up to Compa's knees and Neptune's upper thigh while standing. All were able to see them lift their skirts and pull down their panties before they squatted down.

Without too much room to spread out, Neptune and Compa were touching each other's sides as they lowered themselves, underwear stretched out at their knees, revealing a tiny wet patch on Neptune's purple-striped panties, while Compa's pink lace panties remained clean. Being far closer to bursting, the goddess was the first to fire her stream off, a powerful yellow-tinged spray that soaked into the snow a short distance from her privates, dying the white a dirty yellow, melting straight through and letting off steam. Compa followed soon afterwards, peeing a respectable pee, without the same hue or force as her friend beside her. Both sighed in relief as their bladders shrunk without the contents keeping them enlarged. Two distinct small pits of gold sunk deeper, eventually hitting the soil far below, causing urine to begin rising back up.

Mere feet away, the rest of the girls did their best to overlook what was happening, out of courtesy. The soft surface being splattered upon meant the sound was neatly muffled out, even their sighs and occasional moan were kept to a minimum volume. It was just hard to look past that it was happening at all. Even as the group became more and more accustomed to this kind of activity, both as witnesses and participants, it never seemed to become any less awkward.

For Blanc, however, ignoring the event transpiring behind that plant was imperative. Not just because of the aura of weirdness emanating from the bush, but the knowledge of what exactly it was. Blanc did not want to think about pee, lest she start to pee herself. This many girls staying in an inn prior to embarking, the bathroom was almost always occupied, meaning long waits to brush teeth, take a bath, or use the toilet. And Lowee's CPU just so happened to be in that metaphorical line when IF came in to report that she had a new assignment, and that they needed to leave immediately.

Blanc wouldn't admit it, but the time elapsed since the restroom had been so cruelly stolen away from her had taken its toll on her constitution. She wasn't exactly the largest girl ruling Gamindustri, as merely standing next to Vert painfully reminded her, she had filled up fast and filled up bad, packing her below-average bladder to the rim with urine.

And of course, she couldn't just say she needed to go. They honestly hadn't been out in the wilderness for very long, admitting defeat now was tantamount to calling herself weak. Neptune being kind of incompetent, that was something that had become generally accepted among the group, but Blanc was different. She was a CPU with a job to do, if her fellow goddesses were to think that she was incapable of even holding her bladder, she'd stand no chance in the Console Wars. And if that news got out to the greater public, Lowee's shares would plummet. No, whatever would come next, she needed to hold it until she reached the bathroom.

“Ahhh!” Shuffling behind cover, Neptune pulled her underwear back up and stood with her loud voicing of relief, Compa silently following shortly afterwards. “Feels really good to make some yellow snow,” she declared, patting her skirt down and running back to the group.

“I can't say it wasn't soothing, but I wouldn't really call it my preferred method of doing my business,” Compa contended.

“Well, pudding tastes better when I'm hungry, so peeing feels better when I gotta go!”

As soon as they were whole once more, the party resumed their walk as the conversation continued. “Yeah, you say practically the same thing no matter where you stop to answer nature's call,” IF informed.

“It is curious, however,” Vert interjected. “I figured a gamer like you would have trained your bladder to hold for as long as the game is going. I mean, I've needed to sit through agony on long raids in Four Goddesses Online many a time, running to the toilet once the boss was clear.”

IF's face fell into despair as Vert continued her tale. “Please, stop right there, Lady Vert,” she pleaded. “My mental image of you can only take so much reality before shattering.”

Oblivious to IF's objections, Neptune answered the question. “I've tried, but my bladder meter is just too small for that to be possible. I've instead taken those stat points and put them into bottle peeing! Still means I don't need to abandon the game!”

Vert nodded. “Oh, that's a useful skill too! Done that plenty of times myself, but I try to avoid it because I'm a bit messy with it.”

IF's hands shot over her ears and pressed down hard. “Lalalalala, I'm not listening!”

Noire put a comforting arm around IF's shoulder. “It's better if you give up that image of the goddesses being these pure, noble deities, because I can tell you that's not the truth.”

A fuse inside Blanc snapped from hearing that. “I am an excellent CPU, far better than you slackers! The citizens of Lowee admire me for my resolve and strength, not just for my tits like a certain other goddess present!”

As easily the most well-endowed member of the team, Vert knew well who she was taking her anger out on, and responded in kind. “Yes, it would be difficult for Lowee to praise those which do not exist. It's a wonder they have not mistaken their ruler for a god, and not a goddess. After all, there's nothing visible to correct such an understanding.”

Eyes glowing red with fury, Blanc began channeling her power, turning the very air around her cold, or colder. “You wanna do this, udder girl?! You want to settle who has the better exclusive features?! I'll mop the floor with your oversized fat deposits!” A pillar of light surrounded Blanc as she prepared to shift into Hard Drive Divinity mode.

That turned out to be a mistake. As soon as she began to exert herself, resources were taken away from other, more critical functions. Once the power began taking effect, sending goosebumps across her skin and her hair on end, her crotch suddenly accrued a small splotch of warmth. “Eep!” The transformation process was aborted as she slammed her legs closed.

“Chickening out, are you,” Vert taunted.

“Y-you're lucky I'm not up to smashing your boobs flat right now. I'll do it later.” The splotch of urine that had soaked into her panties stayed solo, giving Blanc a little breathing room. She wasn't going to pee herself yet, but the golden waves crashing hard inside her bladder, the mounting pressure and pain, the unventilated heat wreaking havoc on her inner components, it was only a matter of time before she was pushed to her system limits, limits seemingly far lower than the competition.

Clearly, leaving before using the toilet earlier was a mistake, but what could she do now? If years of long days holding court in the Basilicom had taught Blanc anything, once she started leaking, the full flood was only cycles away. And if that horror were to pass, no amount of talent could ever recover her pride. Better to admit her shortcoming now and sacrifice a small amount of dignity, rather than wait to have an accident and flush all her prestige away. “H-hey, we need to-”

“Stop!” IF's call halted everyone in their tracks, Blanc in particular jumping at the sudden shriek, a tiny yellow drop flying down from beneath her skirt if anyone was looking.

To say she was unhappy about the startle would be an understatement, as she shifted straight into rage mode once more. “What the hell?!”

“Quiet,” Vert warned, putting a hand over Blanc's mouth. “There's the monster.”

With her face still covered, Blanc peeked around the bodies of everyone who had been walking in front of her for the beast in question. And there it was, a massive blue blob with a face, a Dogoo, bouncing happily, like its territory had not been intruded upon. “What, another slime,” Neptune complained. “Unless it's a metal slime, it's not worth getting all up in arms about.”

As the CPU of this realm, it only made sense that Blanc recognized the specific breed. “That's a Special Dogoo. As the size indicates, it's not going to go down easy.”

Noire smirked. “That's fine. Neither will we.” A pillar of light surrounded Noire, and when it subsided, instead hovered Black Heart, Noire in her HDD form. Neptune and Vert soon followed, transforming into Purple Heart and Green Heart, respectively. Suddenly, even in their much skimpier outfits, they were no longer shivering from the cold, thanks to divine power keeping them warm.

Blanc was still quivering, for entirely different reasons, those reasons also being the explanation why she wasn't activating HDD. It was all too obvious, there would be a terrifying sight should she tap into her full power, thanks to her fuller bladder. She could take a lot of punishment, but this desperation was already pushing her to her limits. Getting into a brawl now would surely send her flying off the edge.

Unfortunately, pacifism wasn't looking to be an option. “Are you going to join us, Blanc,” Purple Heart asked.

“Of course she won't,” Green Heart chastised. “This is a fight for big girls, after all.”

While the intense agony of pee desperation could never disappear from her mind, the taunting did awaken Blanc's inner rage and make it seem less harrowing. “Oh, hell no! I'll show you how a real goddess fights, you big-booby bimbo bastard!” Gathering her power, Blanc began switching into HDD, pirating precious concentration away from her hold. Naturally, this resulted in further panty-dampening, but she pushed through it. Around the time the crotch of her underwear became fully soaked, the transformation finally took full effect, and there hovered the small White Heart in her white leotard, and still dying to piss. “You ready, Dogoo bitch?! I'll show you what happens when you get in a CPU's way!”

“Hey, no need to get so worked up about it,” Black Heart warned. “It's just a Dogoo.”

Paying no heed to her peer's warning, White Heart pulled a giant axe out of her non-existent pocket and held it aloft, ready to smash it down. “Don't care! This thing's going down!” Flying towards her opponent, far past her party, she put all her strength into swinging the heavy blade with everything she had, right onto the Dogoo's pointed head. The sharp edge caved the creature in...only for its gelatinous makeup to bounce the force back with equal and opposite power, sending White Heart flying and dribbling. “What the hell?!”

“You can't use a power attack like that until we break its guard down,” IF warned. “I thought you knew that!”

“O-of course I do! I know the most basic fundamentals of battle, dumbass! I just want this thing over, so I can-”

“Less chatty, more smashy!” Purple Heart flew in, sword charged back at her side, forcing White Heart to dash out of the way, lest she get caught in the middle of the upcoming attack. She had only just barely escaped the range before Purple Heart unleashed her Cross Combo, a powerful, multi-hit flurry that sent the massive Dogoo soaring and slamming into the snowy ground. Of course, the creature got back up, almost no worse for wear. “Aw, man! He's not going to make it easy on us!”

“Yeah, I just got told off for trying the same thing,” White Heart criticized, the growl of intense annoyance in her voice.

“Well, I don't want to just wait around either,” Green Heart exclaimed, instead with a tone of excitement and anticipation. “Make it see red!” The Leanbox CPU came in with the same ferocity as her Planeptune peer, brandishing a spear, stabbing the Dogoo right in the face.

Soon enough, everyone had drawn their arms and were all giving their everything into besting this beast. That is, everyone but White Heart, who was off to the side making do with a few basic attacks. She had tried one special move at the outset, and quickly learned that any substantial attacks would bring yellow stains upon her pure white outfit. As such, she preferred to potshot whenever there was an opening, retreating before she could leak.

The problem soon became how much attacking she could safely get away with before she needed to break, seemingly reducing each time. Whenever she felt comfortable that she could manage one extra swing, a couple drops of urine would find their way out, and she was forced to slam her legs shut and get away.

“Damn, why is this so freaking hard?!” White Heart was in pain, no other way to say it. Her bladder continued to pound from the inside, stretched out and seemingly splitting at the seams as it only just barely contained what felt like gallons of piss in her tiny bladder. She was defying every instinct in every nerve in her body to resist grabbing her crotch with everything she had, all in the name of preserving her dignity and image.

Not to mention, the intense urge to make a huge pile of yellow snow just off the path. Even without any suitable cover to hide her actions, she was still extremely tempted. Though she didn't spend an incredible amount of time outdoors, she had enough experience with peeing outdoors to consider it a normal alternative, especially after being kicked out of the Basilicom. Embarrassing as it would be to do her violent business in front of her team, it had to be better than full-on wetting herself. “I can't piss myself! I refuse to be the only one who pisses herself!”

She acted confident, but truth be told, she wasn't sure she could make it, not when she could practically feel her eyes popping out from the pressure. Each breath she took was shallow and deliberate, like her ribs were too tight on her lungs, and her legs just couldn't keep apart, continuously rubbing against one another for the absolute minuscule benefit it provided. Her left hand, the hand not gripping an ax, was gently stroking her delicates, a mere step away from clamping the part hard.

And all this meant she wasn't contributing much to the ongoing battle. “Yo, White Heart, you're not a partner on the sidelines,” Purple Heart called out, “You gotta earn those experience points!”

“Yeah, get in here and carry your weight,” Black Heart concurred.

White Heart started grumbling at the orders from CPUs who knew nothing of her strife, and right on cue, the last one she wanted criticizing her opened her big mouth. “Is it getting too difficult for little Blanc? Maybe she should stand back and let the big girls finish this.” If there was anything that set Blanc off, it was Vert's smug condescension.

And White Heart wasn't going to take it. “Fine then! I'll show you how a real goddess takes out the trash!” Taking her hand off her crotch, and using it to firmly grip her ax handle, she jumped in and unleashed a fury-fueled special move. Black Heart, who was attacking the Dogoo at the time, hurriedly got out of the way, because what came next would hurt. “Hard Break!” The ax swung upwards, knocking the Dogoo into the air.

What followed was a barrage of destruction. A red aura spread across the ground, reaching to where the monster landed, hitting it even further. Spinning like a top, White Heart tossed the heavy weapon like an Italian plumber tossed a lizard, cutting the Dogoo to shreds. And finally, White Heart grabbed the fallen ax, jumping high in the air and bringing it down with the force of a Norse god superhero, obliterating the Dogoo and wiping it from the field.

And of course, her enemy wasn't the only thing that felt the pain when all was said and done. She was already on the edge with regards to her bladder, and doing that attack didn't so much push her over the edge, but instead sent her jumping way past the kill zone, out beyond the point of even the slightest hope of recovery. Like water through a straw, she felt the pee sliding through her urethra. One drop stained her white leotard, then two, and that's when the floodgates burst open.

Which of course meant it was time for everyone to approach her. “That was a destructive finish, Blanc,” Purple Heart praised, reverting back to Neptune as she did so.

“Yeah, you were holding that one in for a long time,” IF observed. “Must have been pleasant to let that one loose.”

“Do you have to phrase it like that?!” White Heart's white hot anger put silence on everyone, including the howling wind. Meaning, once the lull had set in, there was nothing to conceal the sounds that followed: a soft pattering of liquid falling from waist-height into soft snow, though it didn't stay silent for long. The stream of pee picked up steam quickly enough, shooting straight down between the goddess's legs in a gushing torrent, creating an off-color hole where the hot piss melted the white ground beneath her.

No surprise, a CPU wetting herself was a shocking sight. Blanc's five compatriots couldn't say anything, they could only watch, with piercing gazes. Something White Heart noticed and was not at all pleased with. “You think this is interesting?! Gawking at the goddess with a tiny bladder?! Take a screenshot, it'll last longer!” She crossed her knees and covered her spouting crotch with her hands, which did nothing to hide the mortifying act taking place. If anything, it only made the accident more pervasive, snaking down her thighs into her tall white boots. Well, they weren't white anymore...

As her clothes turned yellow, her face turned red, both contrasting with her pale appearance. Every drop of her tiny bladder was spraying out in a very visible, very very messy fashion, splattering the snow in a large circle beneath her. The soft splattering was quickly overshadowed by loud splashing liquids, and White Heart slowly spread her feet apart, descending slowly into the snow dyed with her shame, burying her face in her hands.

And it just wouldn't stop. Blanc knew for a fact she had a low capacity, yet in the moment, it seemed bottomless. Even when she started putting real effort in to shoot it out with as much force as she could muster, multiplying the sound of the soft pattering until it was no longer soft, a change that happened to coincide with a puddle forming, meaning that a full-power waterfall was crashing into its pool, a deafening roar. And after all that, it still kept going, on and on.

It wouldn't be so bad if her partners could take their damn eyes off her. It would still suck royally, but not having a half-dozen staring eyes would be more tolerable. But no, Neptune, Compa, IF, Noire, Vert, all of them just kept glaring blank gazes into her soul, and that was pissing her off. “What?! You never seen a goddess piss herself before?! Close your damn eyes, look the hell away, just stop looking at me!”

Her words fell on deaf ears, maybe because they couldn't hear her over the flood. A flood that had the audacity to keep going, and it couldn't even feel good. Blanc had her fair share of close calls making it to the toilet just in time, and it was always a blissful experience. But now, it could hardly be more different. She had stretched her bladder out, maybe even backing up into her kidneys, her muscles were pushed to their limits and hurting. It was agony, every step of the way.

That's why, in the end, White Heart was more relieved to not being peeing anymore. She was panting, exhausted, somehow breaking a sweat, but she was able to crack a smile at reaching the end. A tiny one, one that only lasted a frame or two. After all, it was hard to stay positive with all the witnesses still gawking at her, her dirty leotard crotch and pale thighs streaked with urine in full view.

The moment was silent, the volume was dragged to zero, for an unbearably long time. In the silence, White Heart reverted back to her Blanc form. One would think that, because her clothes were no longer the same, she would be freed from the wet garments. She was not so lucky. Instead, the soaking was transferred to her normal clothes, which wasn't that much difference in appearance. Her legs were still bare, her white skirt was still yellowed, and she still had soaked panties beneath to maintain that feeling of her worst failure sticking to her most sensitive area.

Finally, as slight moisture began to form underneath Blanc's eyes, Neptune stepped forward. “Too bad you can't reload a save to change your decision and go piddle with us, huh?”

“I-I didn't want to pee with you! I don't want to pee with any of you!”

“Yeah, but that's no reason to hold off entirely,” IF offered. “I like to have my privacy too, but it's just necessary to stop and relieve yourself out on the field, or else...well, I guess you know that part.”

Noire nodded. “Yeah, and you better take that to heart. I don't want to find out I've been losing shares to a CPU who I see have more than one accident!”

The mantle soon fell to Vert to say something supportive, exactly what Blanc didn't want. Whatever approach the Leanbox CPU took, whether it was false sympathy or another joke at her expense, Blanc was prepared to hate it. So maybe it was for the best that Vert stayed silent.

While the comforts did not go unappreciated, deep down, Blanc was still in a sour mood. “Let's just go back to town now. I'm not sitting in these damn clothes a second longer than I need to.”

“Aw, but we didn't complete the quest,” Neptune pouted. “I want those loot drops! I might get a new, lewd costume as the reward!”

“We'll come back another time, Nep-Nep,” Compa assured, walking towards Blanc, turning the embarrassed goddess more red than white. “Don't worry about it, Blanc. Nep-Nep had a small accident the first time she changed form. She pulled her leotard aside and went on the ground in front of everyone.”

“C-Compa! You don't have to tell her about that,” Neptune whined.

Compa continued, paying Neptune no mind. “Are you sure you're not going to get hypothermia, being wet in this cold?”

“I...I'll be fine. Most of it ended up...there,” Blanc confessed, looking down at the abundant yellow snow circling her shoes. Regardless, she pulled her hands out from her extended sleeves, bending forward and wiping the filthiest part of her thighs with the backs of her fingers, shaking the droplets off into further, cleaner snow. And she realized she was still standing in her piss, a disgusting error she quickly corrected.

With her cheeks puffed out, Neptune stomped back the way they came. “Alright, fine. But Blanc better treat me to as much pudding as I can eat!”

“If you promise not to say a damn thing about what you saw here today, I'll even let you pick the flavor,” Blanc bargained.

Neptune was not a difficult girl to win over. “Deal! I like this remake a lot better than the original Blanc! That doesn't happen often in games!”

“Don't get used to it. You are never going to see me like this again.”

As the party marched back to the nearest town, Blanc had a frown on her face the entire time. She was wet, she was filthy, she was cold, she was mortified, she'd blame the higher deities for conspiring against her if she wasn't one of the goddesses. Followers of Lowee could very easily see her before she'd get the chance to change clothes, she had made no vows of silence with anyone besides Neptune, there was a visible chance that this would have disastrous consequences for her reputation down the line.

Still, as much as she dreaded what the future could hold, she was grateful for one thing: at least Older Brother and Younger Brother weren't still accompanying her when this happened. The last thing she needed was to reaffirm their turncoat worship.


End file.
